Thundercats the twist, turns, and bumps and the road of life V2
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: V2 of this story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lion-o was now going to Thundera Medical Tech. One of the best medical colleges there is. His father is the CEO of two hospitals that are across the state. His mother is a pediatrician at the children's hospital. Lion-o was going to major in several things to be a pediatrician too.

He packed up and was ready to go. "Bye son," Claudius said.

"Bye sweetie," Leona said.

"I'll see you soon," Lion-o said.

Lion-o drove off and made it to Thundera Medical Tech. He got what he needed done and then found his dorm. He saw he had a roommate. "Hello I am Lenoch Clawer your roommate," he said.

"I'm Lion-o Roarson," Lion-o said.

"You are the son of Claudius Roarson the CEO Roarson's Hospital and Roarson Children's hospital?" Lenoch asked.

"Yes, I'm here to learn to be a pediatrician," Lion-o said.

"I'm here to learn to be a orthodontist," Lenoch said.

"Oh so you are going to be a doctor teeth," Lion-o said.

"Yes," Lenoch said. "My sister who is two years young than me came here after she graduated early and she is studying to be a pediatrician." he said.

"Really I graduated early too," Lion-o said.

"How old are you?" Lenoch asked.

"I'm Nineteen," Lion-o said.

"My sister is Seventeen," Lenoch said.

"I'm going to turn twenty in two months." Lion-o said.

"My sister will be eighteen in four months." Lenoch said. "I'm twenty three," he said.

Then a girl came in. "Oh here comes my sister right now," Lenoch said.

Lion-o saw her and gasped he felt his heart race and his hands felt sweaty. "Hi I'm Liosella, who is this Lenoch?" she asked.

"This Lion-o my new roommate," Lenoch said.

"Hello, Lion-o," she said. Then shook his hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Lion-o said like he had a lump in his throat.

"Is he okay?" she asked her brother.

"I think so," Lenoch said. Lenoch knew what was going on with Lion-o.

Liosella left a bit later. "Lion-o you kind of froze up when you met my sister." Lenoch said.

"Sorry, I just never felt this way when met a girl before," Lion-o said.

"You have been bitten by love bug," Lenoch said.

"Will it be alright if I ask her out?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, but I warn you if you break her heart or hurt her in anyway you'll be sorry," Lenoch said.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, trust me I just hope I don't get my heartbroken," Lion-o said.

"Why?" Lenoch said.

"Let's just say I have been dumped several times," Lion-o said.

"Ouch," Lenoch said. "Well go head ask her out I'm not stopping you," he said.

Lion-o then headed off to ask Liosella out. "Liosella, would you like to go out with me?' Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Liosella said.

Soon Lion-o and Liosella began to go out on weekends. Lion-o and Liosella were doing well in class. They were studying hard and passing their tests. They were doing really well. Lion-o invited Liosella's family to join his family for Thanksgiving. His parents agreed to as did Liosella's. Lion-o's parents wanted to meet Liosella and her family and Liosella's parents wanted to meet Lion-o and his family.

Lion-o, Liosella and Lenoch went to pick up Liosella's and Lenoch's parents. "Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Lion-o." Liosella said.

"Nice to meet you Lion-o we heard so much about you I work at your father's hospital as an obstetrician." Liosella's mother said.

"I work as Veterinarian," Her father said.

Lion-o saw the creatures her father kept. "Oh I breed them and rescue them and then they get adopted." her father said.

"They are amazing I have always wanted a pet my parents told me if want a pet save up for one." Lion-o said.

"Well Stella is about to have a litter and since you make my daughter happy you can have your pick of the litter." her father said.

"Father you mean that?" Liosella said.

"Of course, but he has to wait until they are weaned. I will also give instructions on how to care for them." he said.

"Thank you so much sir," Lion-o said.

Lion-o parents lived ten minutes from Liosella's parents so they headed over there.

They headed off and made it to Lion-o's parent's house. "Mom, Dad this Liosella, her brother Lenoch and her parents." Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you," Claudius said.

"Nice to meet you Liosella I'm glad that you and my son make each other so happy," Leona said.

They were enjoying Thanksgiving. "I have an idea we can spend Christmas at our house," Liosella's mother said.

"Great the litter will be there by then and Lion-o can pick one," her father said.

"Oh so you are letting Lion-o pick a baby from one of your animals he always wanted a pet, I know he will do great he always took very good care of the house plants not one wilted." Leona said.

"MOM!" Lion-o said.

Once they were done eating the played a game. They had a lot fun.

Soon Lion-o and Liosella went back to college. They continued to study hard and when Christmas came around they spent it with Liosella's family.

Then years passed and now Lion-o and Liosella had got their doctor's degree and now they were pediatricians. Lion-o and Liosella were very happy and soon they would start working they got a job at Roarson's Children's hospital as doctors since they finished their medical training.

Now Lion-o was twenty three and Liosella was twenty one. They continued to date. Lion-o soon chose a ring. The other doctors saw the ring. "Lion-o she will be so surprised!" said Dr. Lond.

Lion-o took Liosella out on a date and they sat down. Lion-o reached into his pocket then pulled out the box. "Liosella will you marry me?" Lion-o asked.

"YES!" Liosella said.

Lion-o put the ring on her finger. Liosella showed her mother and father and Lion-o told his parents.

The wedding planning had begun. They had finally got everything ready Lion-o had gotten his tux and Liosella had gotten her dress. The wedding had begun.

"Friends we gather here today for the union of Lion-o Roarson and Liosella Clawer. These two love each other very much and now they are being joined together on this wonderful day." the preacher said. "The rings, please." he said.

Lion-o and Liosella put the rings on each other's left hand.

"Lion-o do you take Liosella as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosella do you take Lion-o as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Liosella said.

"By the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife," the preacher said. "you may kiss the bride," he said.

Lion-o and Liosella kissed and the celebration started. They cut into the cake and they started to celebrate. Liosella threw the bouquet and Pumyra caught it. Lion-o threw the garter and Bengali caught it. They started to dance and be really happy. Then they got into their car to start their honeymoon.

Lion-o and Liosella were very happy. They went to Omen city for their honeymoon. They got into the honeymoon suite. The hotel gave them some chocolates and champagne to celebrate. They enjoyed their time in Omen city. They were very happy indeed.

They found a home it was a nice big house. They soon moved in and started unpacking. It was a wonderful time indeed. They went back to work after that.

Soon Lion-o and Liosella will get a big surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosella have been married for two and half years and soon will get the surprise of their lives. Liosella went to the doctor awhile ago and her phone rang. "Hello? Yes. REALLY?! That's great bye," Liosella said.

Lion-o came up. "Liosella we need to get to work," Lion-o said.

"Oh the doctor called." Liosella said.

"What did he say?" Lion-o asked.

"He said I'm fine," Liosella said.

"That's great," Lion-o said.

Liosella started to feel sick at work and the others noticed. So one of them took her temperature. "No fever," said Dr. Vitter.

"Well you see I'm pregnant," Liosella said.

"Really?" the other doctors said.

"Yes," Liosella said.

"That's wonderful," Dr. Mant said.

"Yes and Lion-o does know yet I don't know how to tell him." Liosella said.

"He will find out eventually," said Dr. Alden.

"Yeah you must tell him," said nurse Jones.

"I will," Liosella said.

Lion-o came up. "Is everything alright over here?" he asked.

"Lion-o I have something to tell you," Liosella said.

"What do you have to tell me?" Lion-o asked.

"The doctor told me something else," she said.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Liosella said. "I'm pregnant," she said.

Lion-o gasped and touched her middle. "Really you are going to have my baby?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

Lion-o spun her around laughing. "What is going on in here?' a voice asked.

Lion-o and Liosella looked behind them it was Lion-o's mother she was still working as a pediatrician. She was a chief resident. Lion-o was probably going to be promoted to a chief resident too.

"Mom everything is just fine," Lion-o said.

"Are you sure?" Leona asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"Well we have something to tell you," Liosella said.

"What is it?' Leona asked.

"I'm going to have a baby." Liosella said.

Leona gasped and looked shocked then she smiled. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" Leona said. "You and Lion-o must be so happy," she said.

"We are and we just found out," Liosella said.

Then Lion-o called his father who was training his cousin Leon to be CEO of the hospitals. "Hello, oh hey Lion-o, really? That is wonderful! Congratulations," he said. He told everyone at the office he was going to be a grandfather. All of the workers congratulated him.

Liosella called her parents and told them the good news. They were happy to hear it. "I'm an obstetrician so remember if you need any advice let me know," her mother said.

Liosella was showing a little bit even though she was only nine weeks pregnant. She went to the doctor. Her obstetrician was called Dr. Abben. She was very good at what she does. "Okay, let's take a look." she said. She started up the ultra sound and the monitor came alive. There was not just a heart beat but three and three little forms on the screen.

"You're having triplets," she said.

Lion-o and Liosella looked shocked. Then Liosella smiled and kissed her back. "I'm going to be father of triplets," Lion-o said. Once it sank in he passed out.

Liosella and Dr. Abben helped the shaky Lion-o to chair. "Easy now dear," Liosella said.

"I'm not surprised you fainted it was shocker." Dr. Abben said.

A nurse pushed Lion-o in a wheelchair. "I can manage now," Lion-o said. The got up when the nurse stopped.

"Looks like you got your sea legs back." the nurse joked.

They headed for the elevator. "Dear are you sure you're alright?" Liosella asked.

"Yes I'm sure the shock is wearing off." he said.

They went home and called their parents who were just as shocked. Liosella's mother was a bit concerned due to multiple pregnancies being high they told everyone at work who began to congratulate them. Dr. Belton slapped on the back. "Boy Lion-o when you do something you really do it," he said.

"Man Lion-o you should be really happy," Dr. Walc said.

"I am happy but I'm also terrified." Lion-o said.

"Trust me I am the father of twins I know how you feel," said Dr. Alden. "But you will feel better about it soon," he said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said. "But it's still a little scary," he said.

"Lion-o is everything alright over here?' Liosella asked.

"Yes I'm just terrified at the thought of having triplets," Lion-o said.

"It's okay I'm just as scared as you but I am happy about it, true it will be triple the responsibility and everything but it means triple the love and I know no three children will be loved more." Liosella said.

"Yes that's true I am happy about it too and I know our family will help us for sure." Lion-o said.

Liosella's mother helped plan out her pregnancy diet so she will have healthy pregnancy with her triplets. "Now sweet heart must remember you must eat three big meals and several snacks throughout the day even when you aren't very hungry, it's for the benefit of the triplets." her mother told her.

"I understand," Liosella said.

Soon they got three bassinets and three cribs and three of everything and three times of everything and a extra large diaper bag and a two different strollers for triplets. Liosella got special maternity clothes. The triplets were due in December the third week. Soon they were going to find out something surprising.

At the next check up the doctor took a look and saw something she missed. "Your triplets are identical," Dr. Abben said.

They were shocked but they decided to tell them when they held the gender reveal gathering. They gave the disc to Dr. Vitter and told her to get balloons should be blue for boy and pink for girl and put them in boxes to be opened. Dr. Vitter did so and was ready to go.

The gathering had started they were ready. "How many guess two boys and one girl?' Liosella asked. A few raised their hands.

"How many guess two girls and one boy?" Lion-o asked. A few raised their hands. 'How many guess three boys?" he asked. A couple raised their hands.

"How many guess three girls?' Liosella asked. A couple raised their hands. "Okay let's find out," she said.

They opened the first box and pink balloons came out. "Baby A is a girl," Lion-o said.

They opened the second box and the crowd said "Boy," Then pink balloons came out.

"Baby B is a girl," Liosella said.

Then they opened the third box. "Come it has to be a boy," Dr. Alden said. Pink balloons came out.

"Baby C is a girl," Lion-o said. "We have another surprise the triplets are identical." he said.

The crowd gasped three identical baby girls. That was so rare but amazing.

Then they started to prepare for the baby shower. It was a week before Thanksgiving. Liosella opened the presents. "Oh, how thoughtful," She said. There was a lot of baby clothes some of them matching. Leona gave them booties of different colors.

"So you can tell them apart," she said.

Dr. Alden gave them match clothes of different colors and it had an owl on it that said 'who's who?'

"That is wonderful, thank you," Liosella said. She had made blankets with the names of the babies. Their names were Liosia, Leonora, and Claudia. The pink was Leonora's, the purple was Liosia's and the yellow was Claudia's.

December came before anyone knew it. By the 12th the doctor scheduled a c section for that day. Liosella was ready for it. Lion-o was with her. The first cub was taken out she looked just like Liosella and her two sisters looked just like her and the one large placenta was taken out. They were very happy.

All three baby girls were healthy and weighed 4 pound 5 ounces each. The doctors checked on the triplets and saw they didn't need NICU. But they had to stay in the hospital for a while. There parents came over.

"Hey look at them they look so cute," Leona said.

"Yes but which one is Liosia, which one is Leonora and which one is Claudia?" Lenoch asked.

"This one in Lion-o's arms is Liosia," Liosella said.

"The one in Liosella's left arm is Leonora, and the one in her right arm is Claudia," Lion-o said.

They were all very happy about the triplets.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Liosella were bringing the triplets home. Liosella was sore from the c-section. Lion-o figured she would be.

It would take her six weeks to recover. Luckily her parents and Lion-o's parents were staying for that time to help with the triplets and chores so Liosella can rest when she can. "Look at the triplets." Leona said.

"Please don't call them the triplets they are three different cats with different personalities just waiting to come out," Lion-o said.

"That's true," Leona agreed with her son.

Lion-o and Liosella loved their girls but they still had their hands full. After a month later Liosella was ready to go back to work. They asked her childhood friend Cheetara to babysit. "Okay Liosia is the one with purple headband and booties, Leonora is the one with pink headband and booties and Claudia is the one with yellow headband and booties." Liosella said.

"Okay that's easy to remember." Cheetara said.

Once coming home Cheetara looked wiped out. "Man those girls can ware someone out." she said.

By the time the girls were 7 months old Lion-o and Liosella were leaving to have some away time from the babies. "Come dear if they wake up we will never be able to leave." Lion-o said.

"I hate to leave them especially when they are still so small and helpless." Liosella said.

Snarf was in the nursery and ran in front of them in the hall. "Hey what's wrong with Snarf?" Lion-o asked.

"Awe, he thinks we are abandoning them," Liosella said.

"Don't worry boy, my mother and father are coming over to watch them and I know you will be a big help right?' Lion-o said.

Snarf meowed and nodded then smiled. "That's good and it looks like my parents are here now," he said.

"Hey son we're here to watch to the girls," Claudius said.

"Yes we are where are the little angels?' Leona asked.

"Sleeping in the nursery," Liosella said.

"Okay who is who?' Claudius asked.

"It's very simple, Liosia is the one with the purple booties and headband, Leonora is the one with the pink booties and headband and Claudia is the one with yellow booties and headband." Liosella said.

"Yes, Liosia is the one who like toys that make musical sound, Leonora likes her blanket and sorting toys, and Claudia likes stuffed animals and real animals like Snarf she always likes it when Snarf comes near." Lion-o said.

"Okay you two enjoy yourselves." Leona said.

Lion-o and Liosella left. Claudius and Leona went right to work caring for the cubs. There were some mix ups but the personalities of the cubs made theme easy to tell apart. the a couple days later Snarf got sick. "Sweetheart I think Snarf is sick. His nose is all runny and he sound congested." Leona said.

"Okay I'll take him to the vet." Claudius said.

Later Leona got a phone call from Lion-o. "Yes the girls are alright but your father just took Snarf to the vet. Calm down Lion-o, I'm sure Snarf is fine, we can handle it," Leona said.

Claudius came in with Snarf and laid him in his bed. "Your father is back, okay," Leona said. "Your son wants to talk you," she said.

"Hello, don't worry son the vet said Snarf was going to be fine, he just has a cold. The vet says he needs rest, and plenty to drink he'll be okay in a couple of days." Claudius said. Then he hung up. "Lion-o and Liosella are coming home right now, they are worried about Snarf." he said.

A couple of hours later they came home and saw Snarf laying bed and then sneezed. Lion-o came over and petted him. "He doesn't look too bad," Lion-o said.

"Yes the vet said it was a mild cold, he should be over it in a couple of days she told me," Claudius said.

"That is a relief," Lion-o said.

A couple of days later Snarf was back to playing.

By the time October rolled around it was cold and flu season. The girls were going to get their first flu shots. The girls pediatrician was Dr. Zoolie. She was very nice. "My, my, my look at how big the girls have grown. How old are they now?" she asked.

"Ten months old," Liosella said.

"That's wonderful, so here for their first flu shots, okay let's take them back," Dr. Zoolie said.

Once in the room Dr. Zoolie looked at the cubs. "Okay these cubs look very healthy. Now time for the shots," she said. The shots were successfully but the cubs cried when it happened. "There we go all done," she said.

Liosella didn't think it would be a good idea to take the cubs out during cold and flu season. Lion-o had to agree even with the shot the cubs could get sick.

A couple of days later Liosia started to cry. Her ear was all red. Lion-o called Dr. Zoolie. "Okay I'll bring her in," he said. Liosella stayed with the other girls while Lion-o took Liosia to see the doctor.

Lion-o came back a bit later. "Liosia had an ear infection, Dr. Zoolie gave me a prescription of antibiotic and said it will clear up soon," Lion-o said.

Sure enough after a few days it did. "Good we got through an ear infection." Lion-o said.

"We sure did," Liosella said.

The little girls were growing up fast and would soon be in school.


End file.
